In the End
by ChibiGohan1
Summary: OK this is my first songfic anyway it's your typical Gohan-blaming-himself-about-Goku-after-beating-Cell things. Please R+R!!!


Well this is my first songfic so have mercy on me! Actually, don't. I am welcoming flamers! Please flame or review! I would like to know what you think. *Smiles sweetly*  
  
Anyway I don't know if FF.net will let me use italics or underlines because last time it didn't so just in case, this (^~^~^~_~^~^~^) means it's part of the original song.  
  
Disclaimer: These things are sort of annoying but I'll do it anyway. I don't own DBZ*yawn yawn* there I did it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
It starts with One thing I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
"It's all my fault!" the young teenager cried. "It's always been my fault, ever since Radditz kidnapped me to now."  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
All I know  
  
Time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away It's so unreal  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
"I should have killed him when you told me to. But no, I was stupid enough to want to make him suffer." Gohan slammed his fists against his desk. "And that cost you your life."  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on But didn't even know  
  
Wasted it all just to Watch you go  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
"Why'd you leave us?" Water started welling up in his eyes. "Goten needs a father. Mom is always crying. Vegeta needs a reason to fight. Krillin needs his best friend. And I-" Gohan started choking on his words. "I need you."  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
You kept everything inside And even though I tried It all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me Will eventually Be a memory Of a time when I tried  
  
so hard  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
"Now you're just in our memory. I'll probably never see you again." Tears began flowing down his face.  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
"I killed you when you were counting on me. When everyone was counting on me. It's always been that way. I didn't have to be kidnapped by Radditz. When we were fighting Vegeta and Nappa, I could have done what Piccolo said. Then Tien, Chaozu, Yamcha, and Piccolo might not have died."  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
One thing I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
  
To remind myself how I tried so hard  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
Gohan gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists. "Stupid Cell."  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
  
Acting like I was part of your property  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
"Why'd you come and ruin our lives?" Gohan sighed as the image of his dad overtook that of Cell.  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
Things aren't the way they were before  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
  
Not that you knew me back then  
  
But it all comes back to me In the end  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
"I've grown now. I know that I'm the most powerful person in the whole world. NOT that baka Hercule, which everyone thinks IS." He blinked. "But it doesn't make any difference. You're still dead. Why don't you want to be wished back with the Dragonballs?"  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
You kept everything inside And even though I tried It all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me Will eventually be A memory Of a time when I  
  
I tried so hard  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
"Dad, you just don't get it. What I mean is-" he sighed. "I'm starting to forget you. And I don't want that to happen."  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
Gohan stared out the window at a cloud shaped like his father's head. *Oh I miss you really bad! * he thought.  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^ I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know ^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
"I know you think it's for the best. But it's not."  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^ I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
"Kakkarot. Goku."  
  
  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
"Father."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how'd everyone like it???!!! Tell me please! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Well if you like it I have more songfics in mind and if you want me to continue, at least one person's gotta review! So review! Hope you liked it! If you did y'all can check out my other story called She's Alive. I'm also writing another songfic and I'll post it soon! Sooooo... 


End file.
